<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Bribes and Bruises by ChangingbacktoBellamort500</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23358061">Bribes and Bruises</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChangingbacktoBellamort500/pseuds/ChangingbacktoBellamort500'>ChangingbacktoBellamort500</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Forging the Garnet [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Boys (TV 2019)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Child Abuse, Childhood, Drabble</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 10:42:15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>156</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23358061</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChangingbacktoBellamort500/pseuds/ChangingbacktoBellamort500</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It was their fault their daughter had perfected the skill of lying.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Forging the Garnet [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1679500</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Bribes and Bruises</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Madeleva can't look at Madelyn without wincing. The bruises on her face and her arm in a cast; Lynch had done a number on her this time. Guilt swells in her chest. </p><p>She hadn't stopped him;  she never does, and Madeleva knows that's why Madelyn hates her. When she was a toddler the girl used to scream out for her when Lynch hit her, but now at seven, Madelyn doesn't cry out for her anymore. The girl barely sheds a tear anymore, which makes Lynch angrier. </p><p>Madeleva is making the girl cookies. A bribe to continue to keep her mouth shut about how her injuries happened. Her daughter weaves lies so well to the doctors and nurses now that she no longer has to speak or explain how it happened. </p><p>Madelyn's ability to lie worries her sometimes, but she and Lynch had encouraged and made do it. It was their fault she had perfected the skill.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>